


If it’s alright, I love you baby

by Kiceess



Category: 2moons2, Thai Actor RPF, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: "best friends", Epic Fail, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m sorry I just really love pining so here hehe, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiceess/pseuds/Kiceess
Summary: “Ahem. Testing, testing.”Joong’s eyes widens realizing what video this is. This isn’t the video he submitted. This isn’t the fucking video he submitted.“ Hi. P’.” A big smile that reached all the way to his ears, but it was shy and hesitant.“I didn’t know how else to tell you. And I don’t know how I’ll be able to tell you. I talk a lot, but not enough. I show you, but I know it doesn’t mean anything to you. So I’ll show you in a way, I know, how. I’ll show you in a way, I hope that will mean something to you.”or Creative Media Design student Joong submits his project for his film class and submits the wrong video
Relationships: Ben Benjamin Brasier/Earth Teerapat Ruangritkul, Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Ming Mingkwan Daichapanya/Kit Mongkol Intochar, Pavel Naret Promphaopun/Dome Woranart Ratthanaphast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: All





	If it’s alright, I love you baby

**Author's Note:**

> I need more JoongNine. In Joong's POV. Yes, so much.
> 
> I don't know why I feel so excited. But I am. Hope this turns out fine.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this :)
> 
> Ciao Bellas!

Joong feels very nervous knowing it’s only two entries before his and Nai still has not arrived. He has been on the full extent of his anxiety ever since his professor told the class they were having a short film exhibition, and they had to do good since everyone’s video will be featured. Every single one. So they need to do good or it would be 1 and 1/2 years left of humiliation and no more chance of doing good in the real world.

Well not really, but he is nervous dammit and he has every right to overthink.

Especially when only the bully and the tease from his circle is present and his only decent and mature (read, beautiful) Phi is still missing.

“Joong, he’ll come. He said he will.” Pavel squeeze his shoulder, but due to his nerves, and the strength his friend possessed but have totally forgotten, he felt his arm go numb.

“What? Who are you talking about?” He denies.

“Umm Nine? We ain’t stupid bro. We know you’re waiting for him. I mean we all are cause he’s the only one still not here. Why are you getting defensive?” He can hear the malice in his friend’s words even if his words seem innocent. 

Innocent my ass. He’s the biggest tease.

“Whatever. I’m just nervous about my turn. Why did I get last entry anyway? My mind is in agony and I’m about to go into cardiac arrest or something. I am not made for this.” Pulling his hair out and thumping his chest dramatically.

He hears a snort.

“Besides,” Starts Ben. On his right where his arms are perched over the shoulders of Earth. At least Earth is here, He can slap some sense to Ben.

“Isn’t it better if P’Nine doesn’t see your video? Do you really wanna embarrass yourself in front of your crush?” finishes Earth. 

Or not. Maybe he’ll hurl him in first. Then Ben, then Pavel so they won’t be able to stand up cause Pavel will be dead weight. Maybe if Dome could’ve come he will throw him on Pavel so he doesn’t stand up and grope his boyfriend instead. At least it's one less headache. 

He needs new friends.

“Hey. You’ll be fine. You’re one of the best in school and you know it. You got the last entry because your professor assigned you to last entry. Because your film is good.”

He takes it back. He loves his friends. They are supportive, appreciative, kind, thoughtful

“So calm down. Enjoy the videos and wait for your boyfriend to arrive. He’ll come with food I’m sure”

Okay, maybe he doesn’t. If only he could get them to shut up about Nine being his boyfriend. They would be great friends.

Joong was about to show a smirking Pavel, a snickering Ben and a grinning Earth exactly what he will do and show them a piece of him, when it cued that the next entry will be starting soon.

He can see the familiar opening credits and his anxiety went up from 50 to 1000. 

“Why didn’t we notice that two entries are over? What have I been doing?” Joong said face full of confusion.

Earth perked up and said. “It worked. You got too distracted, you didn’t notice it was already your turn. Now shut up and let’s watch.”

Joong made a little smile. Yeah, he has great friends.

Joong felt a little proud of himself, seeing something he made and poured hard work in, on a big screen. He felt like he can actually do something in the real world. He heard and felt a loud pat on his shoulder and saw Ben’s proud smile. He nods and looks back on the screen.

His short film is about the struggles of a university student, who is away from their family, the struggles of living alone, and the joy of having a good support system. He didn’t really want to do a very serious and touchy subject, but it was something he totally understands and relates to. So he took it, ventured that out and liked the results. 

As the opening credits ends, he hears a very familiar noise.

_“Ahem. Testing, testing.”_

Joong’s eyes widens realizing what video this is. This isn’t the video he submitted. This isn’t the fucking video he submitted.

He stumbles up and gains the attention of his friends and the people surrounding their area. He was about to bolt out but was held down by Pavel and Ben.

_“ Hi. P’.” A big smile that reached all the way to his ears, but it was a little shy and hesitant._

Joong nudges his arm but is earnestly held down by his stupid friends. 

_“I’m making this video to tell you things I didn’t know how to tell you. And I don’t know how else I’ll be able to show you.” Joong says, unable to directly look at the lens. Even with only the camera as witness, he finds it hard. As it is addressed to the one person who it actually matters._

_“I talk a lot, but not enough, I guess. I show you, but I know it doesn’t mean anything to you. So I’ll show you in a way, I know, how. I’ll show you in a way, I hope that will mean something to you.”_

Joong is still trying to nudge his arm free, but now Pavel and Earth are sitting on each of his legs, so he can’t go away.

Wait, were they the ones who sent this? 

_“Okay, I’ll shut up now.” Joong grins agains, then the screen blacks out and then flashes when they went to Chiang Mai._

_It’s on the river, and big elephants are passing through. Nine is a little scared. His P’ wants to pet the lovely animals but also doesn’t want to disturb their peaceful walk. Joong is in awe looking at the huge creatures, he didn’t notice a slippery stone. Good thing Nine caught him on time, and he held on to Nine’s hand like a lifeline. His P’Nine hoisted him up and tries to steady him. Nine was still distractingly looking at the elephants, that he unconsciously brings his arms around Joong’s neck. He hesitantly put his arms around Nine’s tiny waist to steady themselves, of course, and Nine was twisting his head to look at the elephants._

Joong can remember this moment vividly. He remembered being amazed by the elephants’ sheer size; especially seeing them for the first time. He felt the stream and the wave ripples on his feet, good thing he had “steady” feet and was embarrassingly failing to step on the stones.

He remembers, his heart beating so erratically. It was thumping so loudly, he was scared the other male might hear it. But his heart was thumping out of his chest for an entirely different reason, other than excitement.

_He felt blood rushing all the way to his face, and it was the first time he was thankful for his darker complexion. But if Nine went a little closer, or touched his face, he would feel the heat and he didn’t want that. He looked at the elephants instead and slowly moved them both to the middle. The elephants were walking along the river as if not noticing them and he was thankful._

_If there were people around, Nine wouldn’t have held on to him as to not taint his manly image. Nine wouldn’t be this adorable and candidly admiring the animals, cause he doesn’t like being called cute. He wouldn’t be smiling this huge as he didn’t want to be vulnerable and seen weak._

And Joong doesn’t understand. 

He was manly, adorable, candid, cute, and strong. The strongest person he knows. All at once. 

_And he remembers seeing blonde hair. Soft blond hair and strawberry splotches on a bright, white face._

Joong was holding his breath. He doesn’t want to die because he voluntarily stopped breathing. So he breathes in and slaps the back of Pavel and Earth. He almost wants to cry to make them get up, but he’s too manly for that.

Next is a video he recorded when they were playing a game. Well more like Nine was playing a game, and was not giving him attention. It was another sleepover, one among many. But he felt particularly clingy that night and was bugging Nine and recorded them.

_“P’Nine. Notice me.” A non-committal grunt from Nine and Joong sighs._

_“P’Nine, are you gonna ignore me the whole night?” Nine tsked and looks up from his phone._

_“What? If I die this round I’m gonna strangle you.” Joong grins and brings his hands up in surrender._

_“Peace, not war. Just smile for the camera then I’ll leave you alone.” Joong brings his camera up and angles it in front to show their faces._

_Nine smiles for the camera, put his head on Joong’s shoulders, and Joong freezes. His P’Nine likes putting his head on his shoulders, but it doesn’t mean he’s used to it._

_Nine waves a little, and angles his head to show the left side of his face, then pouts his lips. Like how he does sometimes when he’s in front of the camera. He loves how his P’Nine isn’t camera shy. Most of the time. Sometimes he is just plain obnoxious._

_Then makes the biggest smile, where it closes his eyes all the way, and all his pearly whites on full display. This is his favorite smile. When Nine is happy, confident, and comfortable. And he just grins, and then opens his eyes to change his smile. His eyes are definitely the windows to his soul. It gets huge when he’s begging or trying to get away from something. It crinkles on the side of his cheeks like whiskers when he’s feeling particularly cheeky and naughty. They close all the way when he’s genuinely happy. And he is so mesmerizing to look at._

_Joong wants to turn his head and stare at his P’s beautiful brown orbs, but getting lost into it is not an option. He will get lost and he can’t lose himself any further. So he opts for looking at him through the screen and smiled. Good thing it looked like he was just smiling from their silly antics and from his reflection, but he still prays Nine doesn’t notice he was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen._

_“Game over” an angry Nine flashes on the screen just before the phone gets dropped and Joong screaming for his life._

Joong can hear a song playing. It’s the song he likes to use for his Tiktoks when Nine is around. 

_He is lying on the bed, on his stomach and was playing around on Tiktok. He was mouthing the words. “I love you, baby.” And as if on cue Nine comes inside the room, and sees Joong recording himself, then does a little wave._

_Joong is looking through the phone screen and finish mouthing the lyrics. “and if it’s quite alright, I need you baby.” Then ended the video._

Then a black screen appears. Joong closes his eyes. This was the part he got all mushy and was just blurringly putting on all the videos he has of them. 

**You’re just too good, to be true**

_Nine is sitting by the window in the café they were supposed to meet. He’s running late for 5 minutes now, and he can see Nine’s pout all the way from a block away. He is simultaneously recording his view while jogging a little or his P’ will have his head._

**Can’t take my eyes, off you**

_Nine is still a little distracted looking down on his phone on the table, and then Joong knocks on the glass where Nine is situated on the high table and chair. Nine looks up and is obviously upset. His eyebrows knitted together but Joong grins and points at the phone on his hand, signaling Nine he was recording. And on instinct, and perhaps to keep up images, Nine smiles wide, wave at him, at the camera._

_But he put his smile down and sternly looks at Joong, his lips pouting._

_Joong is taken aback that his P’Nine is pouting on camera. He must be very upset. Nine holds out his thumb and then slides it across his neck. Like he is slitting his throat. Joong was getting this particular move a lot recently. Maybe this time he will actually get it._

**You'd feel like heaven,**

It's at the airport. This was a video sent to him by Ben when they were on the way home from Chiang Mai. _Nine was walking ahead of him, and he caught up to him and holds his waist, pulling him towards him to show his face on camera. He is talking to his siblings on face time, and his little angels requested to see their P’Nine. Nine waves and smiles at the camera and cooes._

 _The camera is shaking a little, as Ben was brisk walking to catch up to them._ But he hears it clearly. _“Get a room, Jesus Christ.”_

Good thing Nine didn’t hear, but he did feel like heaven in his arms.

_“So, me and P’Nine made a deal that whoever curses the most, or who reaches ten curse words in a day, the loser will have to do whatever the winner wanted. And I won. So now, we're going to be doing, the winner does my make-up challenge.”_

_Joong is walking to Nine and Nine says. “Well, I’ll just win today so tomorrow you have to do my bidding.”_

_Joong grins and holds his chest high. “But I won today so you have to sit and look pretty, and turn you into a Korean Girl.”_

_Nine gulps and pouts, turning his eyes all teary-eyed and huge. “No, you’re not getting out of this.”_

_Then Joong sits down on the floor where Nine is pouting his way out of this one, then Joong stares Nine down, teasingly pulls out all their make-up, lays them on the floor, then wiggles his fingers on Nine’s face._

_“I washed my hands yesterday.” Nine slaps Joong’s hands down and then smacks him across the head._

_“You really want to mess with me don't you?” Joong laughs._

_“You should’ve seen your face. Of course, I washed my hands. I wouldn’t want my precious P’ to have germs on his precious face and get pimples. What would we do? The world will condemn me for sure.” He can’t look away. Not when Nine is looking at him as well._

_“Are you sure? Let me smell them.” Joong feels his hands being brought up to Nine’s nose and he can feel the waft of air from Nine inhaling. Joong can’t look away._

_Nine nods, deeming Joong must’ve washed his hands._

_“Fine. Now let’s get this over with.” Joong does his P’s make-up, gets interrupted in the middle by his aunt, but he didn’t know how he finished it without remembering doing the make-up. He was just looking at Nine’s face the whole time. Nothing else._

**I love you, baby.**

_Nine is recording using his phone. He’s on live. He has quite a following on IG and every time he went live, a lot of people would watch and leave comments._

_“Why do you like hanging out with Joong a lot? What is your true relationship?” Nine reads and Joong’s ear perks up. He was out of the camera angle. Good_

**If it's quite alright, I need you**

_“When I’m with him, it’s like I can be myself,” Nine says and it makes Joong grin then responds_

_“If I don’t have P’Nine, my life would be so boring.” Nine looks at him, angles the camera to show him as well, and said, “Are you saying you’re keeping me around to entertain you?”_

_“Nai, you know that’s not what I mean.” Nine grins and looks at the camera._

_“Yes, if I don’t have Joong, my life would be so lonely too.” They’re giggling, and the camera focuses on the ceiling, then once again on Joong._

_Joong is on live this time while doing his nightly skincare routine. He has a little following on IG that joins his live when he does, and they always leave comments, talk with him, sometimes tease and make fun of him, especially about Nine. He learned that he should block his Phi from seeing his Lives because his viewers like to tease them, and that‘s just a disaster waiting to happen._

_“Joong, where’s Nine? When will he join your live again?” he reads while putting on toner._

_“P’Nine is at home. Maybe sleeping. Because he hasn’t replied to my text yet. Or probably back to his game.” He shrugs. But he is obviously pouting. Then puts on serum._

_“Joong, you’re pouting” He reads the comment. He shakes his head._

_“I’m not. It’s his choice if he doesn’t reply. I will just ignore his morning text.”_

_He can hear a lot of pings coming from his phone, notifications for new comments. But he chooses to ignore them. It will all just be comments, mocking him for sulking, again._

_Until one particular comment caught his attention._

_“Do you love P’Nine?” the comment read._

**I love P’Nine**

**I love P’Nine so much.**

**Yes, so much.**

_He thinks. Confident Nine wouldn’t see this, so he says it. And he nods._

And another flood of pings. The viewers are having a field day.

**Trust in me when I say**

_“P’Nine”_

_“P’Nai”_

_“P’”_

_“P’Nai”_

_“P’Nine”_

_“Pppppp”_

_“P’Nine”_

It’s a series of different moments Joong calls out Nine. When Nine is immersed in his phone, playing a game or on social media, totally buried under the covers, then Nine’s head cutely peaks out when called. 

It was on different days, recognizable from the different angles, different clothes. 

But one thing is the same, Joong is calling his P’Nine like it’s the only name he could utter

**_“P’Nai!”_**

Then the screen turns black.

.

Joong felt his soul left his body, a few clips back and it hasn’t come back. He feels numb, but his heart was coming out of his chest. Then he felt the heavy weight from his legs leave and saw Pavel and Earth stand up.

He can hear the quietness and it freaks him out. He looks around and everybody is looking at him like he’s a freak.

He wants to run away and cry. He feels humiliated. This was supposed to be the biggest night of his University life. To be recognized as a good creator, but this just created new problems for him. For sure Nine will know about this. Either from the videos taken by the other students, others telling him about this or god forbids, him seeing the video.

This was supposed to be a secret confessional video. Where he pours his heart out to the person he considers the most important in his life. Who in this life and the next, he will never to afford to lose. Not his P’Nine. 

He was content with being a close friend, a younger brother. He may be an annoying, clingy, and a headache of a brother, but at least someone in his life.

Now he will lose him for sure. He will know about this, look at him in disgust, and tell him to get out of his life.

He can hear the murmurs, the muted comments and he can feel the disgust radiate from the place. He wants to get out of here. Anywhere but here. He can't cry here. He thinks of going to look for Nine for comfort, but he remembers what happened. More useless predicaments and rants and burden. Then just anywhere from his P'Nai. Joong stands up. He can feel the fear and panic consume, and purely from the adrenaline that he didn’t feel a presence behind him.

But he feels it. He feels his soul come back to his body. Someone was hugging him from behind, and he can hear crying too.

He wiggles, tries to get away, run away. Something. Just to get himself out of there.

But the hug tightens, persistent and firm. And hands come up to rest on his chest and circles. Then he sees the familiar watch whom he knows exactly who owns.

He wants to cry. He was about to cry, then hears mumbling. More like felt it on his back on the thin material of their school uniform.

“Don’t.” 

Joong holds the arms on his chest and tries to break free. But the arms insisted. And it tightened even more.

“Joong? Joong, why didn’t you tell me?”

Joong put his head and arms down. He is ashamed and scared. Nine will tell him off, and he will not be able to bear it.

Then he felt the arms circled on his chest let go, and turns him around.

The hands that caressed his face when he misses his mother, the hands that wiped his tears away when he was being consumed from his inner demons and felt like giving up; cupped his cheeks and lifted his face to make him look up.

Even from crying, Nine is beautiful. The tears in his eyes made his eyes sparkle. His nose a little red, but it only accentuates his tall nose and it looked like blush. 

He’s so perfect. He’s all the beautiful in this world.

He shakes his head and looks down again. "I don't deserve you, And I never will. I'm just a clingy, possessive friend who thinks I deserve so much of your time, And I-

“I love you too.”

Joong stops crying and looks up. He looks at his P’s face, incredulous.

Nine lets go of him, and turns away, blush high on his cheeks. His face is so red that he looked like a strawberry. 

“P’Nai? Say that again please?” Joong grins out of shock and relief.

Then his P’Nine looks at him again and says, “Don’t make me say it again. Now, we’re going back to your room, and you better show me the rest.”

He forgets his friends even existed until he hears yelling and cheering. He looks to his left and sees Dome attached to Pavel and the rest of his stupid friends looking so smug like they did something great. Even the rest of the students were still present and they were all cheering and rooting for them.

He was about to lunge at his friends, maybe punch them for real this time, for submitting that video and humiliating him in front of the whole university, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and he was being dragged out.

"P'Nine. They have been teasing me since the beginning of the exhibit. At least let me do one." Nine shakes his head and tsked.

"Joong, you know better. Come on, let them be. They're just jealous."

Pavel gawks and dramatically gasps. "We could never. Why would we be jealous of blushing virgins who have been dancing around each other for almost 3 years?"

Now it was Nine's turn to lunge himself at them, but Joong pulls him to him. "P'Nai, let's go."

Joong is laughing now. Tears gone, replaced with amusement at his Nai trying to launch himself at them, when he is the smallest in their group. Joong pulls his adorable boyfriend to him and whispers something in his ears. Nine visibly slackens against him and now he has no choice but to let him do it. His P'Nai lets him drag him out of the area.

“Be safe.” 

“Use protection.”

“Lock the door please.”

All coming from Pavel. Joong will get him tomorrow. But tonight, he will stare at his P’Nai without being afraid of getting lost in his eyes. Because now, he can.

He felt like this was going to be the worst day of his life. Not even missing mother's day, or missing his baby sister's first day of school made him feel as hopeless as tonight. But as if on cue, his P'Nai held him, whispered to him just what he needed to hear and everything became good again. And now he will return the favor, he will tell him and whisper to his ears, everything he wants to say. Every day, every night, as long as his P'Nai will have him.

He stops in the middle of the school grounds, on the way to the parking lot. Far away from the noise, the people who are his support system, but also not the support system. Making his beautiful boyfriend turn to him and ask what was wrong. He shakes his head and brings his face closer, he can see Nine's face turn pink, then he leans his forehead on the shorter male's and whispers,

"I love you Nai, so much."

Joong hears Nine inhale and Nine nods. Their faces moving up and down from the movement.

"Too." And a small wet kiss reaches Joong's lips and he feels his heart and soul become whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thank you for giving this story a try and I hope you liked it. Leave a kudos if you did, or just you know, want to. Hehe
> 
> Any criticisms, suggestions, comments or fangirling is very accepted in the comment section below. 
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> Ciao Bellas!


End file.
